Comment Pythagore sauva Harry Potter
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Voici l'histoire du jour merveilleux où Harry fut libéré du courroux des Dursley grace au livre de mathématiques de son cousin et à son talent plus qu'incertain pour ladite matière. De quoi, je l'espère vous réconcilier avec les chiffres!


Petit texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits insolites du forum HPF en décembre 2017, la consigne était d'employer le théorème de Pythagore dans son texte que ce soit par simple mention ou énonciation complète.

L'action se déroule entre la 3e et la 4e année d'Harry, chez les Dursley.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Comment Pythagore sauva Harry Potter**

OoOoO

Les cheveux en bataille comme à son habitude, Harry frottait péniblement les assiettes du diner de la veille. Mr Dursley avait invité quelques uns de ses plus fidèles collègues et leurs rires tonitruants avaient retentis jusque tard dans la nuit, si tard qu'Harry n'avait pu s'endormir que lorsque l'aube avait point, lorsque l'oncle Vernon avait enfin accepté de le laisser monter se reposer. _L'effet Sirius Black,_ comme l'adolescent se plaisait à l'appeler n'avait duré que quelques jours, quelques journées bienvenues durant lesquelles le jeune sorcier avait pu commencer ses devoirs et profiter quelque peu de ses congés estivaux. Mais depuis une semaine la lourde ronde des corvées ménagères avaient repris son cours. Astiquer, frotter, lustrer, Harry aurait pu dresser un dictionnaire des termes techniques propres au nettoyage d'une demeure, peut-être devrait-il songer à se faire rebaptiser Dobby ? Le garçon qui a survécu, tout en avisant la couche de graisse écœurante qui couvrait encore les couverts à poisson, se permettait de penser qu'un elfe de maison pouvait, suivant l'humanité de ses maitres, être bien mieux traité que lui.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dudley une fois n'est pas coutume, le rondelet garçon n'était pas avachit dans le canapé à baver dans son popcorn tandis que la télévision dernier cri diffusait des sitcoms plus stupides les uns que les autres, remplissant son cerveau de plus de vide que celui-ci n'en contenait déjà. Non, Dudley était assis à la table de la cuisine, le dos presque droit, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules, un stylo dans la main droite et un livre de maths devant lui. Un concerto de soupirs s'échappait de ses lèvres, luisantes du gros beignet au chocolat qu'il venait d'engloutir, entrecoupé ponctuellement de jurons tous plus imaginatifs les uns que les autres. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru son cousin capable d'un tel étalage de vocabulaire.

En face de lui, le nez penché sur un bout de papier et mordillant nerveusement un crayon, la tante Pétunia semblait en proie à une intense réflexion qu'elle interrompait dès qu'un autre terme fleuri s'échappait de la bouche de son fils afin de le morigéner. Visiblement, le _Théorème de Pythagore_ , était une chose particulièrement… obscure. D'après Hermione, les mathématiques humaines n'étaient un fade jus de citrouille à côté de l'arithmancie que la jeune sorcière affectionnait tant. Harry ne pouvait décemment pas juger les performances mathématiques de son cousin, son propre niveau étant proche de celui d'un enfant de fin de primaire (bien qu'il fût certain d'en avoir un peu perdu depuis son entrée à Poudlard).

Dudley grogna et Harry laissa tomber son éponge dans l'évier crasseux, le moldu avait un don certain pour imiter Touffu, le monstrueux chien polycéphale d'Hagrid. Il rumina pendant quelques secondes quelque chose à propos de _la somme du carré des côtés égale au carré de l'hypoténuse_ , qui n'était guère flatteur pour le misérable triangle qui servait de cobaye aux tentatives de compréhension du collégien britannique. Le jeune sorcier étouffa un petit rire tandis que Pétunia expliquait les subtilités du théorème à son fils d'un air peu convaincu. La mère de famille ne semblait pas en mener plus large que l'adolescent joufflu. Si Dudley n'était pas passé à un fil de la case redoublement l'année passée, le fils de James aurait pu parier que toute cette sombre mascarade qui durait depuis exactement deux jours dans le salon Dursley n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être.

La dernière casserole essuyée et rangée, Harry quitta son poste l'esprit léger, avec son oncle occupé à la tonte minutieuse de sa précieuse pelouse et sa tante aux prises avec le manuel de mathématiques, personne ne viendrait le déranger de l'après-midi. En retroussant les manches trempées de sa chemise trop grande, l'adolescent aux doux yeux verts tenta une échappée furtive vers l'escalier. Son entreprise connut une victoire totale et c'est avec un sourire malicieux qu'il referma la porte de sa chambre, bénissant le monde des sorciers de ne pas enseigner de telles tortures arithmétiques à ses étudiants. Pétunia et Dudley, au vu de ce qu'Harry avait pu apercevoir en passant dans leurs dos, en avaient pour encore au moins quelques jours de dur labeur.

Peut-être aurait-il du dire à sa tante qu'elle tenait la figure à l'envers ?

OoOoO


End file.
